


Undisclosed Desires II

by OWASephiroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/pseuds/OWASephiroth
Summary: Continuation from Undisclosed Desires, but you should read FatalAmbition's "Underneath Your Clothes" which takes place between the two.With appreciation to the snarky and sexy Laney @TacticalxKiller on twitter for the inspiration for this. OWA is pleased to have been of service again.Note: This work did not have a beta, and has been revised once.
Relationships: Elena/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth/Elena, Sephiroth/Elena of the Turks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Undisclosed Desires II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatalAmbition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalAmbition/gifts).



It was not customary for the Turks and SOLDIER to collaborate, but some missions necessitated the combination of both brain and brawn of the SEC. Elena and Rude were on one such assignment, to flush out a small but particularly well armed anti-Shinra terrorist cell. It was not Elena’s first time cooperating with the muscle of the company, but it was definitely the first time she had to work with First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth after they have started [REDACTED]. The thrice-damned ( _or did you mean *ten*, Elena? huehuehue_ ) general did not forget this tidbit either, from the way he smirked at her from across th table throughout the mission briefing. She could _feel_ his eyes on her even though she determinedly focused her gaze at the screen the entire time.   
  
Regardless, they were professionals and once boots were on the ground, both of them turned their full attention to their respective tasks. This involved Sephiroth and the other SOLDIERS launching a frontal assault to draw the enemies’ fire, while the Turks cut off the cell’s escape routes. The sole miscalculation was that the opposition had assigned one of their mech to escort their leaders to safety. This meant Elena and Rude suddenly found themselves squaring off with several armed terrorists backed by cloned Shinra mech, hopelessly outgunned.   
  
Elena, being the feral gremlin that she was, launched herself into the thick of the action, her well-placed grenades causing so much chaos that she managed to draw fire away from Rude just long enough for him to slip away to get help. She managed to duck behind cover but was pinned down, alone and without support until Rude could manage to wrangle whoever was available to come offer assistance.   
  
As the Turk lobbed the last of her explosives away, she crouched down and tried to make peace with the fact that she was going to return to the Lifestream having done her job as a Turk, protected her partner and ~~with the memory of having being recently and thoroughly dicked down by the most eligible bachelor of Midgar~~ kept the citizens of Midgar safe for one more night.   
  
Her-life-flashing-before-her-eyes-moment, however, was most rudely interrupted by the enemies screaming “DAMN YOU SOLDIER”. She almost yelled back that _SHE WAS A TURK THANK YOU VERY MUCH_ before she picked up that no one was shooting at her general direction anymore. Which meant the enemies found a new target, a SOLDIER. _He_ was here... to save her? Even her life-highlights-reel got distracted from itself, and Elena found herself scrambling to her knees and peering over the short wall that had kept her from being shot through like Swiss cheese.   
  
First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth was indeed there, in the flesh. His magic barrier blocked off most of the bullets there were being plummeted at him, and the few stray ones that managed to slip through bounced off him like they were popcorn. It was a chilling and surreal sight, the SOLDIER taking heavy fire and he was looking around the place serenely like he was window shopping while thinking about what to have for dinner.   
  
Why was the show-off not doing anything? Elena was grumbling to herself until it clicked — he was looking for her. Could it be? The war hero was looking for her, the gremlin in distress? Wanting to make sure that she was safe? Mako-green eyes zeroed in on her wide incredulous ones, and a slow smile spread across his perfectly symmetrical face, baring his canines briefly. **_Oh_** … the general was looking at her like she _was_ dinner. Or maybe dessert.  
  
Once he knew that Elena was out of harm’s way, Sephiroth lifted his sword and with two swift cuts, the terrorists’ cloned mech burst into flames amidst screaming metal. He lifted his right hand and three pillars of bright-white lightning cut crazy zig-zags across the room, sending the remaining terrorists into a dead faint. Within minutes the silver had cleared the room, and he flicked his sword out of sight without any fanfare at all.   
  
“Damn,” Rude may have seen Sephiroth in battle multiple times, but it did not make this present one any less impressive.   
  
Sephiroth strolled over to where the blonde Turk was still curled up, and Elena swore she would faint on the spot if he were to swing her up into his arms, right then and there in front of her partner and the other SOLDIERS. Well, Elena was safe from fainting then, for Sephiroth grabbed her by the collar and picked her up like she was a rabbit. He shook her gently to ensure that all her limbs were intact and there were no open wounds squirting blood, then clicked his tongue approvingly before depositing her at Rude’s side.   
  
Elena spent the rest of the mission pouting at the back of the car while the others wrapped things up. She was ready to go back into office and kick a punching bag until it split in half, but to her dismay they ended up going to a BBQ place not far from headquarters for dinner. Reno had heard from Rude about how things turned out and in the redhead’s infinite wisdom, Reno had organised an impromptu dinner celebration to hear all about it and tease Elena mercilessly about it. And the dinner had to include their esteemed SOLDIER colleagues, naturally, since it was a joint operation.   
  
Elena took the seat furthest away from the general, not that he noticed since he spent most of dinner with his eyes glued to a mobile computer, typing away at the mission report. The only thing the silver said to her during the meal was to inform her that he was giving her two days off for her _gallant efforts at ensuring the success of the mission_. Both Rude and Reno had choked on their beers at that comment, and Elena ordered another sake bomb in lieu of the grenade she would have preferred to lob at the general’s head. When Reno corrected the general that Elena had in fact needed saving, the blonde reached across Rude to plant her fist into the redhead’s cheek.   
  
"I WAS UP AGAINST MECH MACHINES YOU INSUFFERABLE TWAT!" she yelled with a hiccup. "What was I gonna do, **punch** the driver out of the cockpit?!" Reno howled as he rubbed his cheek, then repeated _cockpit_ a dozen times while dodging her other punches. Rude finally put an end to their bitchin’ by slapping the back of Reno’s head, and pouring more sake into Elena's cup.   
  
Elena’s drunk gremlin brain decided that this was a good time to throw back her cup of sake and smack her lips, making obviously fake but still kind of hot satisfactory noises as she set down the cup not-too-gently onto the table. Well, at least her plan worked; mako-green eyes finally lifted from the damned screen to look at her. That, and the eyes of everyone else at the table, too.   
  
“ _Hnnnnnnn_ , that’s the good stuff,” she said as if that was the most normal and typical way to imbibe.   
  
“It’s just mid-tier sake, and you be sucking it down like it’s—” Reno coughed as Rude elbowed the redhead’s stomach.   
  
“It’s from Wutai so it’s great, shut the fuck up, no one asked for your opinion!” Elena shot back as she refilled her cup.   
  
“Tseng’s from Wutai all right,” Rude could not hold himself back from remarking, which set Reno off into peals of laughter. Elena choked on her sake as Sephiroth raised an eyebrow delicately, before returning to the report. The general declined sake for the rest of the evening, a fact that Elena could not help but notice with poorly disguised delight.  
  
When the evening was drawing to an end and it was clear the general had no interest in saying anything to her, Elena excused herself to the ladies room where she screamed her frustration down the sink. She may or may not have also punched a hole in the mirror, but even if she had, she did stick enough gil by the side to pay for its replacement. When the blonde returned, she was appalled to find that everyone had gone, with only a hastily scribbled note to inform her that they were going to continue the party at the nearest karaoke bar; drunkenly neglecting to specify which bar exactly, of course. Elena sighed out loud as she shrugged on her jacket, deciding that it was high time to head home and have some me-time with those special ice cream in her freezer.  
  
Stepping out in the cool night, she took a deep breath of fresh air and let out another long, loud sigh which turned into a screech of surprise when a low-throated chuckle was heard to her side. Sephiroth was there, waiting for her.... or was he? The mobile computer was gone but his attention was now on the damned PHS in his hand, though the device clearly illuminated the smirk that he had on his handsome face. Elena had quite enough of being ignored. She stomped over to the tall SOLDIER and started to climb him like the sycamore tree that he was. The PHS made a satisfying * _plink_ * onto the ground as Sephiroth’s arms wound around the blonde, and he certainly was not smirking anymore as Elena’s tongue was in his mouth, kissing him ravenously.   
  
“I know you’ve been wanting to do that all evening,” she said with all the confidence of someone who had a little too much liquid courage in her, biting his bottom lip. She felt the world was spinning from the prolonged kiss and the feeling of pressing herself against the silver’s chiselled chest. Then the blonde’s world _did_ spin, for Sephiroth hoisted her up and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. She yelled indignantly and punched at his back, which the silver barely acknowledged as he reached down to retrieve his PHS. Elena lapsed into a murderous silence after Sephiroth threatened to throw her into the boot of the cab.  
  
Inside the car, Elena curled up to the SOLDIER’s side and pressed her ruby lips against his ear. “You know, the company better hurry up and figure out how to clone you. That way, no one would miss you when I finally murder you in your sleep. Or keep you tied up in my apartment as a (sex) slave.” She giggled as she slung a leg over his thigh, then spent the rest of the short ride to her apartment planting a row of hickeys onto his neck. She indulged happily, well-aware that the marks would disappear from his perfect ivory skin by morning. Sephiroth hit the mako-enhancement lottery somehow, and he always healed to the point that not even scars remained, no matter how serious the injury. In fact, no one could remember any injury to the silver general that did not heal within seven days. So the hickeys she made would barely last the night, but they **did** hang around for at least that long. Elena did not know it then, but it was fortuitous that she had marked Sephiroth as such. It would become very handy, later on.  
  
In the elevator, she lost her belt and jacket to Sephiroth’s determined pawing of the slightly drunk blonde gremlin. Thankfully she lived on the fifth floor, or she might have been fully naked by the time the elevator arrived at its destination. She stumbled to her door, and glared up at the silver. “Don’t mess up my security system again, did you know how much it cost me to replace everything?” She complained with a hiccup as she punched in the security number to disarm the recently installed system (which was still far from being SOLDIER proof).   
  
“Okay,” Sephiroth drawled. “I’ll come in by the window next time.”   
  
Elena shook her head at his poor attempt at humour (was he really joking, Elena?) and stepped into the foyer, kicking off her shoes. Sephiroth was taking longer to remove his own footwear, considering he had over-knee boots to wrestle with. The Turks took this opportunity to step out of her pants, leaving her in a half unbuttoned white shirt and undergarments. She turned around to head into her apartment, cheekily shaking her bubble butt to encourage the silver to hurry up and get his boots off already. After all, surely he remembered all the _post-work extra curricular activities_ they had in her living room not too long ago...  
  
Sephiroth apparently did not get the memo about her plans, instead picking Elena up and pinning her against the wall while his boots were still half on. As she wound her legs around his waist, Sephiroth pressed one of his gloved fingers to her lips. “Bite,” he commanded. “Unless you want leather in your—” he chuckled as Elena hastily removed the glove on his left hand with her teeth. His bare fingers were soon tracing a path down her body and slipping into her panties to her already wet sex. Elena arched her back and hissed as he caressed her nether lips gently, followed by sliding a finger into her. Two fingers were then thrusting in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed at the bundle of nerves between her legs. He soon had her whimpering and squeezing his fingers as an orgasm sent trembles throughout her lower body, a satisfying one that nonetheless left a lot more to be desired.  
  
Elena let out a giggle as Sephiroth gently set her back down on firm ground. She helped him tug off his boots while blatantly fondling the tent in his pants, earning a hiss through clenched teeth. With a sassy confidence that might have mortified her more sober and sane self, the blonde looped her tie around the silver general’s neck and led him into her bedroom while drunkenly swaying her hips.   
  
Shutting her bedroom door with another hiccup, she pointed to the bed with a dainty finger. “Wait there for me, I’m going for a quick shower.” Naturally Elena would want one, given her close brush with danger earlier. Damn the SOLDIER who still looked pretty pristine. In fact, any dust on his leather jacket was probably from him having to bail her sweet ass out. As Elena slipped away to her en-suite bathroom, Sephiroth shrugged off his coat and was looking for a place to hang it when he saw the full length mirror hanging behind the door. He gazed thoughtfully at his own reflection, as he recalled Elena’s remarks from during the cab ride. “Cloning me, huh…” Sephiroth muttered as he reached out and touched his own reflection in the mirror.   
  
Elena took a very efficient shower which meant she was back in her bedroom in under seven minutes, wrapped in nothing but a towel and ready to tease the general until he— oh, yes, like the good SOLDIER that he was, Sephiroth was indeed waiting on her bed as instructed. But, oh, what is this? Elena froze when she saw that the silver was on her bed, entirely naked, sitting which his back against the headboard, _entirely naked_ , his eyes closed serenely, **entirely naked** , while his hand was wrapped around his length, stroking hi— **_DID WE MENTION SEPHIROTH WAS ENTIRELY NAKED_**? Elena mentally shook herself, for she was certain she was openly simpering like a member of the Silver Elites. _Come on, it’s not anything you’ve not seen before!_ she chastised herself, though her body betrayed her by licking her lower lip scandalously as she openly approved the scene before her.   
  
The blonde approached the bed, wagging her finger. “I didn’t say you could start without me,” she said in mock-indignation as she wriggled her way onto the mattress and in-between the general’s legs. Sephiroth reached out and ran a thumb across her lower lip, his mako-green eyes dilated and inviting as his member twitched. She opened her mouth and teased him by running her hot eager tongue from tip to base and back up again, flicking at the weeping slit. The tightening of his jaw was mirrored by the clenching of her inner walls at having the silver general impatient for her ministrations. Elena parted her lips wide to take the silver’s cock into her mouth, choking slightly as she attempted to take his entire length. Her ambition soon hit the brick wall that was the back of her throat, though she quickly made up the shortfall by wrapping her hand around what she could not take in her mouth. She looked up with a sort of pride to see the SOLDIER with his head tilted back, eyes closed. That meant she was doing something right, right? Her tongue swirled around feverishly, registering the taste of him across all her buds.   
  
When her jaws started screaming for relief, the blonde let his member slip from her mouth with a rather obscene sound. She let out a slightly embarrassed snicker as she moved to straddle the SOLDIER, wincing as she guided him into her sex. She was not quite ready, but Elena was determined to set the pace tonight. Hence she bit her lower lip as she rocked her hips, ignoring the burning sensation between her legs as she focused her gaze on Sephiroth who still had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. She could not resist reaching out to pinch the silver’s cheek with a hiccup. “Enjoying yourself there?” His eyes fluttered open and focused on the blonde, his signature smirk taking on an edge that Elena could not quite place.   
  
She gave a startled yelp as Sephiroth anchored her body to his and got to his feet in a smooth movement. He pushed her up against the mirror at the back of the bedroom door, with both of them facing the silvery surface, each looking at one another’s reflection. “Enjoying yourself there?” Sephiroth echoed her words teasingly as he entered her from the back, his hands grabbing at her towel-covered breasts with just enough pressure to make her squeal in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Now it was Elena’s turn to close her eyes as she gave herself over to the feeling of being well-fucked by a man who knew what he was doing. His length was hitting the sweet spot within her sex, his hands were such sweet torture on her breasts, and he was touching her sweet bundle of nerves with ju— waitagoddamnedgaiaminute.  
  
One hand, _left_ tit. Hiccup.  
One hand, _right_ tit. Hiccup.  
How the fuck was he was **also** touching her between her legs—  
  
She opened her eyes with mild panic thumping in her chest, her eyes darting around as she studied their reflections in the mirror. Something was _not_ adding up. Elena could feel the silver’s teeth on her shoulder, but she could also see his reflection smirking at her as he licked his canines. And she was not dreaming it, he was indeed touching her between her legs even though both his hands were on her chest, still.   
  
“ **What**. _The_. **_FUCK_**.” Elena blurted out in shock, but her next curses were swallowed by the Sephiroth-in-the-mirror who leaned _out_ of the silvery plane to shove his tongue into her open mouth. The blonde’s entire body stiffened with fear, and Sephiroth-not-in-the-mirror grunted as her inner walls tightened involuntarily around his member. She should be freaking out at whatever was unfolding before her, but Sephiroth-not-in-the-mirror’s length was rubbing against that special spot within her while Sephiroth-in-the-mirror’s fingers were doing magical maneuvers on her clitoris. So instead, Elena came hard as her wide eyes danced between the two Sephiroths.   
  
“Be careful what you wish for,” Sephiroth-not-in-the-mirror laughed.  
“You may just receive it.” Sephiroth-in-the-mirror completed his twin’s sentence.   
  
Elena’s mind raced back to the cab ride, where she had whispered about cloning the silver general so that she could keep one as her (sex) slave. Shit _shit_ **shit**. Is this the real life or is this just fantasy? Was she actually dead drunk and this is her sake-fuelled dream? And if this was a dream, did she **_want_** to wake up? The stunned blonde made only a mewing sound when she was deposited back onto the bed, this time kneeling between the two silver generals. One of them laid on his back while the other was positioning himself behind her. _Which is which?_ , Elena’s mind demanded. **Does it really matter?!** , she yelled back at herself. Probably not; the silver in front of her pushed her head down towards his engorged member, while the one behind her arched the small of her back so that he could enter her. He tasted the same in her mouth, and he also felt the same fucking her.   
  
Two manhoods were now paired with four hands, roaming over her body to take stock of her sensitive spots. Some were known from the earlier expeditions, such as the curve of her neck whereby a warm hand’s hard squeeze sent trembles down her spine. Some were newly established, such as when the Sephiroth thrusting into her had grasped her by her hands for better leverage, and the pressure on her wrists had turned her as limp as a rag doll. And some were discovered that even Elena was not aware that she had, for the back of her knees were typically ticklish spots but when Sephiroth’s nails dragged across them, it lurched her body into a surprise orgasm that made the blonde moan with a mouthful of cock.   
  
“Mmmhnn, my turn,” the Sephiroth whose member was in her mouth announced, pulling her up by her golden hair. Elena gasped at the aggressiveness, which was edged in something that she could not quite place. Her stomach lurched with anxiety, and there was genuine panic in her eyes as she was spun to face the other Sephiroth. If this was what the general liked, and now there were * **two** * of them, Elena was frankly not sure how she could get through the night without something tearing _very_ unpleasantly. And she was not just talking about one of her favourite towels being ripped away from her body impatiently by the Sephiroth behind her.   
  
The Sephiroth she was facing; his mako-green eyes were glinting with mischief as well, but his touch on her body was soft. Specifically, he was tracing, with a feather’s touch, the gnarly scar that was on the Turk’s lower torso, marking her otherwise smooth skin from belly button to pubic bone area. He slid his fingers across the scar, but somehow brought a measure of comfort to Elena. Her brows knitted together in confusion she was pushed down onto her front again by the Sephiroth she was not facing. * _That_ * one’s touch continued to be just a little too rough, leaving her feeling cold and somewhat scared, though she would never admit it out loud. The blonde gasped with barely suppressed pain as she was taken again from the back. Same length, same girth… but no. * _That_ * one was taking her without sparing much thought for her enjoyment. There **was** a difference, after all.   
  
The Sephiroth she was facing cupped the blonde’s chin and tilted her face upwards, and there was a slight frown on his handsome face. Elena studied his features, desperately trying to find something that would distinguish this one from his twin. It seemed futile until her eyes dropped to his neck, where the red marks from her earlier snacking in the cab had left behind. Relief swelled within her; this one was Sephiroth, then. And the other was his… Reflection….?   
  
Elena’s entire body lurched forward as she felt a finger roughly push against her other entrance, for she was sure as heck not expecting that. She gasped and twisted around to glare at Reflection. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ —“ she warned with a hiss, but that only made Reflection laugh at the blonde’s attempt of a threat. “Oh, we fucking dare all right,” he teased. “Still, not without the proper lubrication,” Sephiroth mused as he ran his fingers across her scalp, a cross between a tender caress and the stroking of a pet. “Oh no, we wouldn’t want her to break before we had all the fun,” Reflection chortled as he withdrew from her, and turned around to rummage through her drawers. Thank the heavens that the Turk had, after that first encounter, picked up a dozen bottles of lubrication in addition to all those various articles of lingerie that were now tucked away in her closet.  
  
As Reflection was preoccupied with selecting which lubrication to use, Sephiroth hoisted Elena onto his lap, with the blond straddling him. With a conspiratorial wink he pulled her flush against his body as he kissed her. In this position, the scar on her belly was kept out of Reflection’s sight. Elena mumbled a confused thanks into their joined lips as she wound her arms around his neck, still spotted red. It was not that she was ashamed of the scar, not really; but it was something she was self-conscious about, most of all during intimate moments such as this one. It made her feel a certain type of way about it, the way Sephiroth took note of the scar and was now keeping it away from… a part of him? What exactly was Reflection made of, anyway?   
  
Elena shrieked when a finger coated in cold lubrication probed at her other entrance, the same time as Reflection guided his manhood back into her sex. Sephiroth pinched her nipples as he chided, “Shhh, relax.” “Or it’s really going to hurt,” Reflection once again uncannily completed his twin’s sentence as he slipped the tip of a finger in. The blonde let out another yelp as she twisted her body in protest. She had never done that sort of sex before, and the very idea of taking _either_ of the currently available cocks in there was frankly terrifying. Nonetheless, Elena had to admit the invasion of the finger was… somewhat pleasurable. It scratched a very different sort of itch within her, one that she did not know she even had.   
  
As Reflection rocked his hips, another cold finger joined the exploration of her back entrance, only this time it was Sephiroth’s. She mewed into his ear, a confused jumble of complaints contradicted by the way her hips moved to seek out more of the new pleasure. When a second finger entered her, the blonde arched her back and her head was thrown back, her mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ of surprise. This was really… _really…_ lost in the haze of the new sensations, Elena could not even be sure which silver slipped a third finger in there. She only remembered feeling a strange sort of fullness as Reflection’s member slammed into her alongside the exploring fingers. With a strangled gasp, her fingernails dug crescent moons into Sephiroth’s shoulders as she reached another orgasm. Reflection purred in satisfaction as she squeezed his entire length from within.   
  
“The gremlin is cold,” Sephiroth remarked as the blonde trembled in his arms, her body slick with perspiration.  
“Hmmm, but not one of our tops, something more figure hugging perhaps,” Reflection mused as he went to rummage around her closet.   
  
Elena whimpered softly as Sephiroth pressed his lips against her ear, her body shuddering as his breathing tickled against that sensitive zone of hers. “Relax,” Sephiroth said quietly, for her ears only. “He’s a little rougher than you’ll expect, but you like that don’t you?” The blonde clicked her tongue in exasperation, but from the way he squeezed her reassuringly, she heard what he left unsaid; she had nothing to worry about so long as Sephiroth was here. The silver took care of what was _his_ , after all.   
  
After slipping a t-shirt of hers over her head, one which tightly hugged her curves but still kept her scars hidden away from prying eyes, Sephiroth gathered her into his arms and the three of them made their way to her fridge for a round of hydration. After the silvers deleted her supply of energy drinks, Elena threatened to murder both of them if they touched her special reserve of ice cream, so Reflection pulled out a box of popsicles instead. The Turk soon found herself in the enviable position of lying across two Sephiroths’ laps as she sucked on an ice pop. Her head was on Sephiroth’s lap while her lower body was slung over Reflection’s thighs. Despite the cold treat in her mouth, she was melting like butter between two very hot slices of toast as Sephiroth was absentmindedly stroking her neck, while Reflection was giving her an impromptu foot massage.   
  
“I could get used to this sort of pampering,” the gremlin giggled as she slid the entire length of the popsicle into her mouth meaningfully, with full knowledge that both silvers had been looking at how she was tonguing the ice pop into submission.  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes, while Reflection grunted and slid off the couch, dragging Elena’s lower body along with him until half of her ass cheeks were hanging off the edge. She made a grumble of protest at the short-lived pampering, but she only had herself to blame for that. Sephiroth nonchalantly reached down and pressed his palm to her chest, and Elena found herself being fascinated by how tiny she really was in comparison to the SOLDIER. His palm, with fingers sprayed out, almost covered the entire breadth of her ribcage. And let's not forget how he was able to grasp both of her wrists in just one of his hands the other time...  
  
It soon became clear why Sephiroth had his hand on Elena like that; it was to prevent her from lurching clean off the couch when Reflection dripped the weeping popsicle onto her nether lips and started lapping at the icy liquid with his tongue. “Holy **Shiva**!” the blonde yelped as her own ice pop slipped from between her fingers, but Sephiroth rescued it. Over Reflection’s lewd slurping sounds, Sephiroth offered an explanation in the most bored, matter-of-fact tone: “The popsicle is sugar free, and we do like things… _sweet_.”   
  
Sephiroth kept Elena from crashing to the ground as he casually polished off the rest of her ice pop, while the blonde buried her fingers into Reflection’s moon-kissed hair and shamelessly grinded her sex into his mouth. She came with another call to her favourite goddess, delivered through clenched teeth and squeezing Reflection’s head between her thighs.   
  
As she panted and shivered, Sephiroth licked his sticky fingers with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. He slipped a hand down her shirt and rolled one of her nipples teasingly between his fingers, which made Elena look up at him with a grin. That smile soon turned into a gasp, however, when the blonde felt a **_jolt_** that came out of nowhere, starting from the excited bud in Sephiroth’s hands and racing through the rest of her body.  
  
“Now you know how it feels,” Sephiroth chuckled softly. “So, Elena, should we up it to the max setting?” Reflection teased as his own fingers waddled to her inner thighs, sending another **_jolt_** through the blonde, this one slightly more intense than the first.  
  
“ARE YOU TWO EFFING KIDDING ME?!” Elena reached out frantically to grasp at their wrists. It was one thing to use Lightning magic to fry her security system, but as a form of electrostimulation? The fucking _nerve_ — The blonde shrieked again as _both_ of them sent another volley of acute sparky shocks throughout her body at the same time. It made her entire body become a huge bundle of exposed nerves, and it only took some well-placed stroking of her erogenous zones and a finger along her swollen nether lips to tip Elena over the edge once more, turning the inside of her thighs into a sticky mess.   
  
“That’ll teach you to use those cuffs on me again,” Sephiroth drawled as he licked his fingers again, though this time they were coated with the blonde’s juices. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you brought out two cuffs next time,” Reflection laughed as he lapped at the wetness at the junction of her legs, making Elena whimper and jerk away from him.   
  
The two silvers looked at one another, clearly communicating about something though they did not exchange a single word . Elena glanced at both of them wearily as she struggled to sit back up. “Well, don’t mind me,” she said sarcastically as she ran trembling fingers through her messy hair. “I’ll just sit here until I’m clued in to whatever you two are twin-mind-melting about.” “Not everything is about you, you know,” Reflection rolled his eyes with mock-exasperation, as he got to his feet. Her outraged gasp of indignation was promptly ignored by the two of them, who nodded at one another with matching smirks.  
  
“And your time starts… now,” Sephiroth said as he glanced at the projection clock on Elena’s living room wall.   
  
Reflection picked Elena up swiftly, slamming her against a wall with such force that it knocked all the air out of her lungs. As she struggled to regain her breath, he slid his hardness into her and started jackhammering, looking down at the blonde as he licked his lips. One hand was grabbing her ass cheeks to steady her as he pounded away into her womanhood, while the other pinned both her wrists on the wall above her head. That one action caused Elena’s eyes to dilute as her body went limp, surrendering to Reflection’s punishing rhythm. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, biting so hard that she felt his teeth even through the fabric of her top. She whimpered, though she could not tell if it was from pain or from ecstasy. She stayed like a helpless doll as ground himself into her, grinding his hips every now and then to rub at that sweet spot inside her walls. Thoroughly overwhelmed, Elena soon dug her heels against Reflection’s granite ass as another orgasm rippled through her body.   
  
Reflection immediately turned to look at the Sephiroth as soon she came, letting the blonde slide to the ground with an angry mutter. She rubbed at her aching wrists, where bruises were already blossoming across her pale skin, as she glared up at him. “That was just under seven minutes,” Sephiroth announced with an impressed nod, as he walked over and picked up the blonde. “Let’s see how you fare,” Reflection took Sephiroth’s spot on the sofa, his turn to squint at the clock.   
  
Sephiroth gently laid Elena on her back across the ottoman, winking to acknowledge the memory of how they had christened this particular piece of furniture in her living room (amongst the others, of course). In contrast to his reflection, Sephiroth’s movements were unhurried and his touch was feather-like as he positioned himself between her legs, putting her shins on his shoulders. “Go,” Reflection chirped as he leaned forward to observe.  
  
Sephiroth oh-so-casually gave a repeat performance of him teasing the feral gremlin with just the tip of his cock, and his fingers brushed across her inner thighs, her nipples, her neck, and of course the bundle of nerves between her legs. And just like before, Elena thrashed underneath him in response, desperate to increase the contact between them. Reflection was too much, and Sephiroth was too little, and Elena could not tell which she wanted more as she squirmed her way into another climax.   
  
“That was just under seven minutes as well,” Reflection noted with a laugh, standing up to place a congratulatory slap to Sephiroth’s shoulder.   
“Both equally good then,” Sephiroth chuckled as the two of them fist bumped one another.

Although Elena’s head was spinning, she snorted at the two silvers. The audacity of the two of them to be competing on something like this! She was not a fucking toy—

“Or the both of you bitches are just **_equally bad_**.”  
  
Crickets _.  
  
__Good job, Elena. You survived the cloned mech, only to walk right into this fresh hell of cloned_ ** _Sephiroths_** _._ The blonde mentally golf clapped as she wondered what Reno and Rude would think about the assortment of lingerie when they cleared out her closet, after she was fucked into the Lifestream by the silvers.   
  
The Sephiroths went on to show Elena just exactly how mistaken she was about in that regard. Between the two of them, they brought the Turk to not one, not two, but three rapid fire back-to-back climaxes. At the end of it, Elena’s butt cheeks were flushed an angry red from Reflection’s slaps, while her back entrance was stretched out from Sephiroth’s thorough examination with his long elegant fingers. Exhausted, she curled up into a fetal position when they deposited her back onto her bed. Who could blame the blonde really; she had finished a rather difficult mission in the day and had been up half the night with the two silvers.   
  
“I think she’s about done,” Reflection purred as he tucked her long fringe behind her ear.  
  
...She _was_ spent, but a gremlin’s gotta **gremlin**.  
  
Elena snapped open her eyes with a snort. “Nonsense, I can do this all night,” she said with a hiccup. As if to prove her point, the stubborn blonde swung her feet over the bed and stood up on rather shaky legs, ignoring how her sore womanhood was protesting at the movement.   
  
“Hoouuuu,” Sephiroth chuckled, a glimmer of admiration flickering in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deep as he hooked one of her legs across his arm, lifting her into his embrace and back onto his manhood. It did not matter how many times she had taken him into her hot tight little sheath at this point. There was still that delightful feeling of being full of him, just like that very first time. She wound her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back as the warmth from his arms and chest seeped into her skin. Being this close with Sephiroth just _did_ something to Elena.  
  
Reflection took up position behind her, as Sephiroth broke off the kiss to exchange a _meaningful_ glance with his twin. Moving in perfect harmony as only this unholy set of twins could, they took turns sliding their twitching members into the blonde between them. When Sephiroth pulled out, Reflection pushed in, and then they repeated it over and over, keeping Elena perpetually stuffed full of cock. The blonde forgot how to form any proper words as she whimpered and gasped from the double stimulation. Even the act of replenishing her lungs with air was proving difficult, as there was no break in the rhythm for the blonde to breathe in. Elena saw a fireworks of stars behind her eyes, as her body burst into another round of satisfaction that left her head swimming.   
  
The silvers stopped momentarily, and Reflection hooked her other leg over _his_ arm. Now Elena was utterly under their control (as if that were not already the case from the very beginning) as she was suspended in midair, held by the two Sephiroths who leaned down to run their tongues across both sides of her sensitive neck. She clung onto Sephiroth as she panted, half delirious and half in full-blown panic. They were clearly not done with her, but Elena was almost at the end of her tether. “What are y’all doing,” she mumbled as she craned her neck to give them better access. Nothing was going to make the blonde admit defeat, oh no. _Never_ .   
  
“Hey, Elena, two is always better than one, doncha think?” Reflection purred as he sunk his teeth into her neck, enough to draw blood.   
“Why stop at one?” Sephiroth chortled in agreement as he nibbled on her earlobe, which sent her whole body trembling. 

Oh no.  
_Oh no.  
_ **Oh no no no no no no** .  
  
There was nothing the blonde could do but steel herself for what was coming her way. She hissed as both of their erections pressed against her sex, the heat from their members intermingled with the cold of the lubrication they had spread over themselves. Elena forced her body to relax as they slowly lowered her onto them, stretching her inner walls to her limit, and then some. Her fingernails were scratching ribbons from Sephiroth’s back in response as she moaned in pain.   
  
Sephiroth leaned down and captured her lips with his own, swallowing her cries of protest. Even with two hands holding onto her, the two silvers still had two free hands, and they were everywhere at once. Slipping underneath her shirt to tease her nipples, pinching and rolling them between demanding fingers. Sliding down to between her legs, stroking her swollen nether lips and rubbing tight little circles on her pleasure center. Running teasing fingernails across the underside of her thighs before pinching her inner thighs which made her yelp. Sephiroth remembered the back of her knees, nudging a finger against his twin’s forearm to scratch that unexpected sensitive spot. Reflection, of course, had to push a finger into her other hole just for the pleasure of hearing her curse at him in Wutainese.   
  
Being pulled in all directions from those teasing and stimulation, Elena was not sure when or how, but she had somehow taken both of the silvers’ members into her. To say she was _full_ was an understatement. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as they thrusted in and out of her in unison. She did not last long in that position; with a breathy cry into Sephiroth’s mouth, her last orgasm of the night (number thirteen, in case anyone was wondering) ripped through her body and she lost consciousness. 

**[-------epilogue-------]**

Elena woke up groggily the next morning when the sun was already high up in the sky. Someone had obviously cleaned her up and put her in a more comfortable top for sleeping. There was a cache of water and energy bars on her bedside table, which was a Shiva’s sent for the Turk could barely drag her bruised, sore, but overall very well-pleased body into the bathroom, much less to the kitchen for sustenance. Then again, any grateful feelings she had for the general was quickly flung down the drain when she opened her freezer to realise that her reserve of ice cream was all gone. He (they?) even had the audacity to put back the empty cartons back in their exact spots for her to find out.   
  
It took a full day for Elena to be able to walk without openly wincing and hissing through clenched teeth, so it was rather fortuitous that Sephiroth had given her two days’ off from work to “ recover ” from the mission.   
  
_…Or did he plan it all from the start, Elena?_


End file.
